The Festival
by The Lord of The Heartless
Summary: The last moments of Mio and Mayu Amakura, as they are consumed by the Repentance. Based off the "Shadow Festival" ending.


**AN: Hey guys! I really liked the Shadow Festival ending, and decided to write about what Mio might have been thinking during it. I hope you like it!**

_X X X_

"_'**Χ**'... A most mysterious letter. Some say, 'kye', but the meaning is the same. Death...A letter that spells endings."_

**~Master Xehanort, ****_Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_**

_"Death solves all problems! No man - no problem!"_

**~Joseph Stalin**

_X X X_

Mio walked unsteadily through the cavern, towards the Hellish Abyss. Panting heavily, she wondered just how difficult her battle with the Kusabi really was. She stopped and took several deep breaths, before she heard a cry: "_The Repentance_!" Several priests began running at her from the corridor, and she reflexively raised her arms in defense before one of them ran right through her, and she remembered they were ghosts. She walked forward through the congregation, stopping to steady herself against a pillar before she continued down a pathway.

Inside the Abyss' chamber, she saw, the one person whom she had gone through all this ordeal for. _Mayu_. As Mio walked forward, Mayu began to speak. "So, this time you couldn't escape alone..." she said, almost...contemptuously? But yet, there was a hint of regret in her voice. "Mayu..." whispered Mio.

"But," continued Mayu, "it is already too late." The Abyss brimmed with darkness, like an active volcano, almost. "The Abyss has awoken. The time of the Repentance is here." As Mio walked forward, a little more steadily, Mayu went on. "If only you had fled from here, you at least would have been saved."

The thought was laughable, and Mio probably _would_ have burst out laughing if not for their situation. Flee? _Abandon _her? _Never_. "How could I live with myself?" asked Mio, sitting down by Mayu. "How can I stand being alone, with all that pain and sadness?" She would rather die than face that!..._Would rather __**die**_?

Looking at the broiling, furious Abyss, Mio had a moment of true clarity. Yes, she _would _rather die than to abandon Mayu, and would enter Death's embrace if it meant they could _truly_ be together, forever. "I am here with you, Mayu. Even if it's just for this short time..." She looked over the Abyss. "This is the end, and I want us to be together." She rested her head on Mayu's shoulder. Darkness erupted from the Abyss, signaling the end. "This time, we fall together."

_X X X_

Mio found herself in the middle of a strange festival. Strange, because, except for her, everyone was a black ghost-like creature. She walked forward, and found that they apparently paid no mind to her. Despite this, she heard general chatter anyway. Amongst it, however, she heard one, clear, precious voice. "_Mio_!" called Mayu. "Wait for me!" Turning, she outstreched her hand and Mayu took it. "It's nearly time, Mayu!" said Mio, leading her along. They viewed many different sights of the festival, though they were really irrelevant; all that mattered now was that they were together. They came to a stop where several of the shadow-people had gathered, "looking" at the sky.

Thousands of lanterns rose into the sky, creating a sight not unlike the thousands of stars in the night sky. The twins stared, transfixed. "It's beautiful!" said Mayu, smiling. _That's what I thought too,_ thought Mio to herself.

_If only this day could last forever..._

_X X X_

The Repentance roared towards them. Mayu wrapped her arm around Mio, holding her close in their final moments. It was all that mattered, now...

Itsuki quietly stared at a butterfly perched upon his finger. He heard rumbling, and looked towards his window to see darkness engulfing everything. _They had failed, again..._ The butterfly flew off.

Inside the Abyss' chamber, the twins' bodies sat, silently. They were wrapped in an eternal embrace, forever together in the embrace of death. Somewhere, a bell chimed...

_X X X_

__"_Mio?_"

"_Mm?_"

"_You remember our promise, right? Together forever? Do you think...do you think, there's a place out there, where we can..._"

"_...In the first life...no. But in the next life..._"

"_...Will you accompany me to that place?_"

"_Of course, Mayu. I'll always be with you._"

_X X X_

"_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure!"_

**~Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_**

**_FIN_**


End file.
